Uniques (4 Points)
Ki Vampire: You are a ki vampire and ancient race thought to be extinct.you feed on other peoples ki you can survive in space and without food or any sustenance.You recieve a +5 to all stats special power: Ki Drain a hth atk that causes the defender to lose 3d4 hp and 1d6*10 ki every lvl of the vampire. This atk cost the vampire 15 stm points for every d6.Thirst:Every 24 hrs you mus Drain ki off someone or suffer -5 to all rolls and stats every hour past the base 24 hours.Gains 2 hours to the base every lvl. Insanity: You have been tortured/traumatized in the past.You recieve double (2) lp bonuses at the start of the camp.And you are insane total disregard for life, mostly your own. You love to push all the limits you can.You are not affected by any fear and in times of great pressure you mind overloads and you go berserk +20 hth dmg per lvl.+5 strike and you have a 30% chance of going completely insane. Spirit of Vengeance: You are the reincarnation of a hell creature,instead of coming back to amend for your previous sins you have come back to seek revenge, +3 to all physical stats.+2 to all rolls +66hp&ki. And discuss with GM for a special power. Nemesis: On the day of your birth there was a baby born at the same time as you,a link was made an eternal challege between both was foretold.Enchanted with mystical ki force granted them the ability to become stronger and better then normal.+3d6 to all stats except int which is +2d6.+3 to all rolls. Special: you are immune to all his ki attacks he is immune to yours.+30 hp and ki per lvl. There MUST be a showdown between the 2. Servant: You serve a greater power(god,demon...etc),your master has enpowered you to serve him better. You recieve -10 int +5 mnt +15str +5dex +15stm +10spd.starts with eye beams. Warlord: You are the most despised the most hated and also most feared person around your reputation exceeds you. You are already a tough as nails warrior so +5 to all stats stats with 5d6*100 credits. You get an intimidation factor which gives you +10 init and +1 to all hth rolls. Ki Master: You believe ki is the foundation of life (what the force is to a jedi) you have spent your entire life dedicting yourself to the ki arts.you recieve +25 to your mnt and +10 to int and recieve +2 to ki rolls and 250ki in bonus you also recieve a +10 to your base ki invent and gain an extra ki invent roll every other lvl (2,4,6..) There a downside.Since you are so powerful with ki your body is weak -10 str -5stm, dex & spd -100 hp.also recieves -10hth dmg but recieves +10 ki dmg every lvl Start with the first 3 levels of offensive ki. Hunter: You are a hunter by birth you have extremely evolved sense starts with lvl 1 sense ki at a +70% rate to it. This super sense also gives you a +2 to all rolls (strike,dodge,init...etc) and +10 hth dmg for every 2nd lvl after this (1,3,5,7,9,11...etc)